A Little Unexpected Picture
by philippinesea
Summary: Kiku Honda has always been misunderstood ever since that day in his life and has a scary reputation. So what happens when he suddenly gets a note of confession from the football star Alfred F. Jones? Full summary inside. AU. Gakuen Style! Ameripan.
1. Prologue

**A Little Unexpected Picture**

Kiku Honda has always been misunderstood ever since that day in his life. People sometimes see him as a threat or some scary curse because of his expressionless and often misunderstood face but really, that's not the case at all! So what happens when this expressionless, misunderstood boy suddenly gets a note of confession from their school's energetic football star, Alfred F. Jones? Most of all, what will Kiku do when everyone of Alfred's friends join in and offer to "help"? AU Gakuen Style!

**Rated-**

T (Arthur's language should really be kept on a leash! And Francis's plans of sexual advances also!)

**Genres-**

Humor/Romance/a little bit of Horror (for Kiku's behavior)

**Note-**

So late on my fandom! But! Alfred is a sophomore and Kiku is a junior. Yeah, human names used. Also first 'APH' fanfic. xP

**Main Couples-**

AlfredxKiku (because they deserve more love)

**Other Couples-**

FrancisxArthur, LudwigxFeliciano, GilbertxMatthew, IvanxYao, and AntonioxLovino

**Disclaimer- The things I'd do if Hetalia was mine! I'd make Ameripan a lot more canon. LOL!**

**Okay. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Kiku<span>

_"P-Please! Don't put a curse on us!"_

_"Y-Yeah! We're sorry! Don't hurt us!"_

Just like that the two students ran away, screaming for their mommies.

Kiku sighed. He was only returning a bat that one of the students dropped. Why does he have to be so misunderstood?

Oh. That's right. That day. That day where he. . . he'd rather not come in contact with that memory. Maybe later on he will, if he wants to.

He looked at the bat, it wasn't like he was going to hit the two or put a curse on the bat to make the batter have the worse luck in the next baseball game (which wasn't until spring). No, not at all. To tell you the truth, seventeen-year-old Kiku Honda was actually a very nice but a shy kind of guy. A hardworking student. He just has a habit of suppressing it which leads to him being so misunderstood.

He looked at the direction the two boys had ran on, then back at the bat. Was he really a threat or a curse to the whole school population? Was he? He put down the bat in the same exact place where he had picked it up and walked away. Hoping that someone would at least take it.

Kiku walked along the rows of windows, reflecting the rest of the cheerful students outside. He kept his head down, as always, and went to his classroom.

Upon opening the door, the students stopped talking and laughing and just stared at him with fearful faces. It really wasn't is fault! Why do they always keep staring at him like that? Kiku just ignored and continued walking down to his desk though. He sat down, still getting gazes from the students.

As if his morning couldn't get any worse with the two students running away from him earlier and his classmates staring at him, he noticed a note on the top of his desk as he sat down. He picked up the note and gently unfolded it, afraid it being some kind of a threat note.

The note read,

_**Hey there, Kiku!**_

_**How are you, dude? **__**I'm fine, thanks. **_

_**Listen, I'm kind of nervous about writing you a note about this.**_

_**But. I'll just cut to the chase!**_

_**I've been looking at you from afar for sometime now and I really like you Kiku! **_

_**I think you're really badass!~ And I really admire**_ _**you, like totally! And I just **_

_**hope you can like me too!**_

_**But really, it won't matter because I'm just going to find a way to make**_

_**you say you love me back**_

_**Well bye! (Sorry this was a short note.)**_

_**The hero,**_

_**-Alfred F. Jones**_

Wait, did he say that it really didn't matter if he rejected him or not because he was going to win him over? What! Did he even notice that Kiku was his senior? Did he even notice that he was feared by almost all the school population? Teachers included. Most importantly why was he looking at him from afar? Was he TRYING to be a stalker or something? And what hero? The only heroic thing he did was win his school countless of football games.

Kiku suddenly stood up and crumpled the note. It was nothing more than a harmless prank, right? Right. He looked at the rest of the classmates, whom in return ran away from the classroom, too scared out of their wits. Kiku sighed and walked to the trash can to throw away the note and then walked back to his desk, waiting for the bell to ring. Everyone will be back once the bell rings.

* * *

><p><span>Alfred<span>

**'Click', 'click', 'click', 'click'.**

"WILL YOU STOP CLICKING YOUR BLOODY FUCKING PEN? FUCK! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" Arthur yelled on top of his lungs, everyone who passed by just looked at him bewildered but then got back to whatever they were doing eventually.

"I'm sorry! I'm just anxious!" Alfred retorted, now facing him.

"And why are you so bloody anxious, you git?"

"It's just, I wonder if Kiku got the note I put on his desk." Alfred looked down again.

Awkward silence.

"Hm?" Alfred looked up from his homework (that he solely 'forgot' to do, again) to look back at Arthur again. "What's wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur leaned back on a locker, bewildered.

"It's just that, why'd you give him a note? What for? Didn't you even get his reputation of being notoriously feared? Or are you just a git? Plus how did you even know where he was sitting in the first place?" Arthur bombarded.

"None of your business, man! And no way, dude! He's, like, super misunderstood! And plus! He's not crazy to the point that he'd think of imaginary friends or a 'flying mint bunny'."

"HEY! He's very much real, you bloody git!"

"Pshh, yeah right."

"Mes amis! Why are we yelling so early in the morning?"

The two turned to see Francis with the rest of the crew.

"Freaking wanker just sent a note to Kiku Honda! THE Kiku Honda! Why would you even do that? Are you trying to get yourself cursed?"

"Mon chéri, calm down. And, Alfred, why _DID_ you?"

"Because I admire him! And I think he's really cute." Alfred said the last sentence looking down.

"Ah. There is nothing to be afraid of then."

"Except the fact that Kiku's scary was hell." Lovino butted in.

"No way! He's just probably misunderstood. Plus, the really scary one here is Arthur. Have you seen him talking to himself?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Why you-!"

Arthur was about to strangle Alfred when, in luck, the bell rang signaling to get their butts over to their classrooms before they were late.

"We'll talk about this later. Okay?" Alfred told the others.

So just like that, the friends separated.

* * *

><p><span>Kiku<span>

Everything felt like a blur as the days progressed. It didn't even occur to him that it was already lunch hour. He was too busy thinking of that stupid note! Why target him? Is Alfred _THAT _scared to confront him and pull a prank right on his face? He sighed as he stared down at the window overlooking the football field.

It wasn't any surprise that Alfred would be there. Practicing with his teammates. Being the quarterback and the team captain (though Kiku thinks both of them are the same, he doesn't know much of sports) of the team he was obliged to sometimes skip lunch hour for practice. But, he guesses, it may have been a good thing that the team was eating before and after practice.

Kiku sighed, Alfred was a stupid boy. Why would he just play a prank on him like that? Next thing he knows, Alfred's probably going to pin him down and. . .

UGH! He doesn't want to think about it. Too vivid.

He looked down unto his untouched bento and then looked back at the window, even more confused as it is.

* * *

><p><span>Alfred<span>

He was staring up at the window, unbeknownst to Kiku, and luckily had a view of the said man.

In all truth, he didn't care if Kiku was his senior by one year. He liked him and admired him in a way to look past that fact and it didn't bother him one bit!

"JONES! Stop staring at the classroom above and focus!" Alfred's coach had yelled, snapping the young teen out of his thoughts.

Alfred turned around and said, "Sorry coach!" and went back training with his teammates, unbeknownst to him that Kiku was also staring back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Finally! It was after school. Alfred didn't have any on-going late practice so he headed straight for the rooftop, knowing where Kiku might be. Not that he was stalking him these past few weeks or anything. Nope, not at all.

Once at the rooftop, he gently opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door just as gently as opening it. Upon getting used to the scenery, he noticed Kiku looking at it.

"That's a really good scenery, isn't it?" he asked. Kiku jumped and turned to face him, frowning.

"You were the one that sent me that note, weren't you?"

"Yep. My name's Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you Kiku Honda!"

Kiku sighed, "I know who you are."

"Oh, sorry."

"Mhm. So, why'd you sent me a prank?"

"A prank? Oh no! Ahahaha! It's not a prank, dude. I really do like and admire you!"

Kiku walked past him, not saying a word, which made Alfred turn around.

"Is something wrong, Kiku?" he asked.

No answer.

"Kiku?"

There was an answer. But it was a faint one.

"Hm? What'd you say? I couldn't hear you, man."

"I said I don't date brats like you. I don't date anyone younger than me. Now leave me alone and don't you dare try and win me."

With that being said, Kiku had left Alfred just standing on the rooftop, speechless, as he exited.

"He. . .rejected?" Alfred looked down on the ground in confusion and sadness. He looked up again. He smiled.

Either way, whatever his senior says, he's going to do the opposite and try to win him no matter the competition because he's the hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid and corny last sentence is stupid and corny. Anyways. First APH fanfic. WOO.<strong>

**Review and you get whatever you want for your birthday or Christmas. LOL**

**And this is also an unexpected story by me. To tell you the truth, it was unexpected for me also. Man, I am so late on my fandoms. OTL.**

**Longer chapter soon. I swear!**


	2. Forever Stuck With Alfred's Plans

**A Little Unexpected Picture**

Kiku Honda has always been misunderstood ever since that day in his life. People sometimes see him as a threat or some scary curse because of his expressionless and often misunderstood face but really, that's not the case at all! So what happens when this expressionless, misunderstood boy suddenly gets a note of confession from their school's energetic football star, Alfred F. Jones? Most of all, what will Kiku do when everyone of Alfred's friends join in and offer to "help"? AU Gakuen Style!

**Rated-**

T (Arthur's language should really be kept on a leash! And Francis's plans of sexual advances also!)

**Genres-**

Humor/Romance/a little bit of Horror (for Kiku's behavior)

**Note-**

So late on my fandom! But! Alfred is a sophomore and Kiku is a junior. Yeah, human names used. Also first 'APH' fanfic. xP

**Main Couples-**

AlfredxKiku (because they deserve more love)

**Other Couples-**

FrancisxArthur, LudwigxFeliciano, GilbertxMatthew, IvanxYao, and AntonioxLovino

**Disclaimer- The things I'd do if Hetalia was mine! I'd make Ameripan a lot more canon. LOL!**

**Okay. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Arthur<span>

_'What is this bloody foolishness?' _Arthur thought as he walked towards World Academy W.

He was already in a foul mood because Alfred woke him up from his dreams of. . . well it wasn't any of your concern, yelling 'GOOD MORNING' as loudly as he can on precisely 6:15 in the morning. To top that off, Francis kept text messaging him sweet nothings as he got ready to go to school. It's amazing he still didn't have the guts to block Francis's phone number.

It was going to be a long day today, with Alfred pinning over Kiku and all. Arthur swears, he's already cursed just by hearing, seeing, and thinking of Kiku's name.

He sighed as he walked towards the school doors. How the hell did he get into this mess anyways? Oh, right. He facepalmed himself. The things he does for Alfred.

"Mon amour, why the long face?"

Oh God, please tell me this is just a facade. Suddenly, he felt hands wrap around his waist, telling him that this was real, not a facade.

"Ah!~ Angleterre, you smell nice."

**BAM!**

Arthur was not in the mood for Francis. No. Not at all. He blushed furiously.

"W-will you stop calling me that? I'm not England! My name's not England! God dammit!" Arthur screeched.

"Ah, but you **ARE** from England." Francis winked.

Arthur swears, he's going to castrate that perverted man one day. Walking towards the halls of the academy with Francis following suit, they met with the git who woke them up not too long ago with a loud, bloody 'GOOD MORNING'. Arthur should have known to turn of his phone if Alfred was going to call him at 6:15 in the morning.

"Hey guys!" Alfred smiled.

Arthur got so irritated that he pushed the school football star against a wall, some people looked, thinking if a fight would erupt. "You bloody git!

"What did I do?" Alfred queried.

Arthur was now getting pulled off, slowly.

"Everything!" Arthur hissed.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur's just as grumpy as always." Francis sweat-dropped as he completely pulled away a flailing Arthur.

They hadn't notice that the rest of the group actually came over to them. Hearing Arthur yell was inevitable.

"What's going on, aru?" Yao spoke up.

The three turned around to look at the group.

"The usual." Francis smirked.

"Well, it's not really a surprise, since Arthur is short tempered like that."Lovino nonchalantly made a remark. The others agreed.

"Why did you wake us up so early, da?" Ivan rubbed is eyes off of sleep.

"Try putting up with him this morning. He was practically rushing me out of the house." Matthew pouted. His name WAS Matthew right? The rest, except Alfred, Gilbert, and Francis, couldn't remember. The kid was usually so quiet.

"Why couldn't you have just woken us up somewhere in between 7:20 to 7:30? School doesn't start for another 2 hours." Ludwig frowned. Everyone nodded, Alfred just sweat-dropped.

"Because Kiku comes to school at precisely eight!" Alfred pouted.

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW **THAT**?

The things they do for Alfred were stupidly amusing.

* * *

><p><span>Alfred<span>

This is it! Alfred's (stupid) first plan. It's now or never. He sighed as he walked into the hallways where the shoe lockers were located and located Kiku's locker while is friends were trailing behind.

He bent down to it's height and put the combination on the locker.

"6-34-19" Alfred mumbled. Once the locker opened, he put the rose- that he got from Francis, of course- along with a note. After that was done, Alfred gently closed the locker and walked back to his friends, who were lagging because of tiredness.

He was so excited of what Kiku might think of the little gift he had given him that he almost ran into one of the classroom door that suddenly opened.

* * *

><p><span>Francis<span>

"Mes amis, it's still early. What do you want to do for the time being?" Francis asked as they all walked in their usual meeting spot.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still pretty tired." Antonio yawned.

"Yeah, can we just sleep for a little longer?" Gilbert asked.

"Not really. I mean if you're planning to sleep upright. Okay then, it's your choice." Alfred shrugged. Wow, what an airhead.

"He. . .he didn't actually mean he'll sleep upright, Alfred." Ludwig sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah, right, right." Alfred scratch the back of his head.

Francis sometimes got a kick out of Alfred's stupidity, he didn't know why. He just smirked as he put an arm on Arthur's shoulders. Times like this were what he actually liked best. Hm, what was he about to think of, he couldn't remember. But it was still really stupid of Alfred to not just admit that he was stalking Kiku before he gave him the note. He actually made Francis quite proud. So proud!~

"Francis? Get your stupid arm off of my shoulders!" Arthur yelled.

Francis smirked. "Non, mon amour."

"GRR! Don't make me castrate you." Arthur blushed furiously.

"Seriously, why don't you guys just kiss and go out so we can just-" Antonio was interrupted when Arthur just plain punched him square in the face.

Antonio groaned in pain as Lovino rushed towards him.

Times like this surely got Francis's day a happier start, no matter how Arthur was being difficult, how Alfred was being stupid, or how everybody else was just suggesting him and Arthur just go out. Hmm. That wasn't a bad idea either. Maybe he would hatch his own plan to get Arthur close to him.

* * *

><p><span>Kiku<span>

It was precisely 8:00 AM when he got to school. A lot of things happened to him. First, he almost woke up late, then he put his shirt inside out, he almost got jam spilled on his shirt, then he was almost run over by a bike, he almost slipped on the way here, and what's worse, he got hit with a fucking football.

. . .Nice way to spend your mornings, ain't it?

Kiku sighed in annoyance, he did not want anymore surprises coming along his way. No he doesn't. He slowly walked towards his locker as if he had the time in the world. Once he reached his locker, he had put on the combination and opened it.

What struck him was not the books, oh no. It was a rose and a note. His eyes twitched as he got the note and the rose out of the locker. He had a faint idea who sent him this. And he couldn't help tearing it apart. But he just needed to read it, just to see if this was really worth reading.

He held the rose in one hand and the note in another as he opened it and read it.

It said.;

_**Hello!~**_

_**You remember me, don't you?**_

_**=)**_

_**I just came writing this note to tell you to meet me up on the rooftop after school.**_

_**I want to spend some time with you, is that cool?**_

_**Hmm. I don't really have anything to say other than I love you~ Oh and we should hang out sometime on the weekends! Yeah?**_

_**Anyways, I'm ending this letter with a bang!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Alfred.**_

If Kiku was in a mellow mood, he would have kept the rose and disposed the note properly. But oh, no. Shit was not going his way for he snapped the rose in half and tore up the note when he finished reading it. But, of course, he disposed of it correctly. But not really how you expect it.

That. . . that kid! No way! He's definitely not going up to the rooftop if that kid was going to be there after school. So much for ending the day with a peaceful scenery. Maybe at lunchtime he'll just have to sneak up there. And seriously? Is that an _attempt_ at writing a love letter? What was that, seriously? What the hell was 'end it with a bang' supposed to mean? Was there supposed to be fireworks or some shit? And really? The kid was really taking up the challenge to pursue Kiku? What is this shit? Kiku suddenly facepalmed himself, not bothering who saw him in that state.

Then bell suddenly rang, causing Kiku to be stopped from coming up with some elaborate plan, just in case Alfred happened to be at the rooftop at lunch. Hey, it's a possibility. The said thinker then went up to his classroom floor and opened the door to his classroom. He was greeted with the usual silence and the scared aura. But, who cares? He had more problems to deal with.

He sighed as the class started, not really paying attention to the words the teacher had said. Unbeknownst to him that one of Alfred's friends had a class with him and he was sitting in the back of the class.

* * *

><p><span>Yao<span>

Stupid, stupid Alfred. Really? He'd really use Yao to spy on Kiku? I don't even. . . what is this? ARGHH!

Yao was so frustrated with Alfred at the idea that he almost damaged $6,000 dollars worth of walls. He didn't even want to do this thing, it made him feel like a stalker and he usually ran away with the others once Kiku made the slightest move. Like yesterday. What? They were scared shitless. Shitless, I say!

It was all Alfred's fault. Why couldn't he just pursue someone. . . Oh, who knows. Like Elizaveta? Yeah, she had a fujoshi mind sometimes and shit breaks loose with her sometimes but hey, she's the captain of the cheerleading team and Alfred's the football star. Sounds good enough. Or he could pursue Natalia. Ahahaha. No, no. Bitch was creepy as hell. He once went to Ivan's place and stuff just went loose. Natalia was clawing on the door of Ivan's bedroom, that they were currently hiding in at the time, and mumbled some pretty creepy things. Yao swore, not to come back to Ivan's house again and just let him come over. Ain't no way is he going to see that girl again. Worse thing is, though, Natalia was actually enrolled into this school also. Shudder. He had nightmares for a month. Shudder.

What was he going to punch Alfred for again? Oh yeah. WHY CAN'T THAT BOY JUST PURSUE ELIZAVETA? Made the rest of the others' jobs much easier! It's just really? Why would he want to pursue a guy? And not just any guy, Kiku Honda. What is this? Paradox? Inception? Please let it be Inception!

Yao groaned inwardly as he stared at the clock. Letting the clock tick by the minutes and seconds. Alfred also wanted to strike up a conversation with him too, huh?

. . .Yao's eyes widened, and not even noticing it, he stood up and yelled. "NO WAY IN HELL, ALFRED!"

Eyes were set upon him now and he looked at the latter of students and the teacher. He looked at Kiku's way and stared at him square in the eye. Their eyes' widened and Kiku looked the other way quickly as if reading that Alfred wanted to strike up a conversation with him using Yao. Yao, on the other hand, laughed nervously and slowly sat back down to let the teacher continue his lesson.

He kept his mouth shut then.

The bell then rang momentarily for break time but, no way in hell was he going to start up a conversation with the school's scary person. Oh hell no! But he just couldn't stop himself from going over to where Kiku was sitting.

"Uhh. Hi there, aru." Yao stammered.

Kiku looked up and nodded slightly.

"So. . .uh. That Alfred guy sure is annoying, aru." Yao made a mental note to apologize to Alfred later, he was trying to strike up a conversation with Alfred's one and only object of affection.

"Why yes he is." Kiku replied in agreement. "He told me he was going to win me over. I don't get that kid. He's just bothersome."

Yao then pulled up a chair to Kiku's desk at the mention of Alfred's mission of courting Kiku. Not that it was new to him, really. To tell you the truth, Yao was fucking scared. What happens when Kiku finds out that he was part of Alfred's plan? Oh God. Thankfully therest of thed students and the teacher went out of the classroom to meet up with fellow students and teachers alike.

"Oh, really? Tell me how you're dealing with it, aru." Yao interviewed. Gosh. He felt like Oprah. An Oprah who was trying so desperately to contain his uncontrollable shaking.

"Well, I had a bad morning today and to top it all off, that kid sent me a rose and a failed attempt of a note. But I snapped the rose in half and tore the note into pieces." Kiku answered. Yao made a mental note of what happened to the two presents so he can tell Alfred what had happened to them.

* * *

><p><span>Kiku<span>

This kid in front of Kiku was shaking badly, he can tell. Funny thing was that Kiku didn't even know that Yao was in his class. He would always sit right next to the window so he hadn't had enough time to pay attention to his classmates that much. Plus, they were constantly running away when he made one little move before class. Like yesterday.

"I didn't know you were in my class." Kiku eyed the other suspiciously. Well, his expression totally differed from his intentional one because the other just tensed up a bit before laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Uhmm. You're always sitting right next to the window, that's why. I'm Yao. And you're Kiku. So no need to introduce yourself, aru." Yao sweat-dropped.

Hm. Kiku was exceptionally opening up to him, quickly. But, come to think of it when was the last time that he had a friend? Taiwan barely talked to him anymore ever since that day in his life, where he tried to push the other people away from him, and her cheer practice. But really? Who names their kid Taiwan anyways? Anyways, yeah. Kiku was becoming so open towards Yao. Kiku had to admit it, he kind of liked someone to talk to. I guess this is a start.

The two Asians talked about other things, some Alfred related and the others just something they had in common before the bell rang. Kiku was quite pleased that someone just talked to him like that, not minding that he had that scary reputation about him.

This could be a step forward. Yeah?

* * *

><p><span>Feliciano<span>

Feliciano was so hungry and tired! He just wanted to have a siesta but noooOOOOOooo. Alfred just had to go and bother him. He almost literally cried because he was interrupted out of his dreams of. . . you guessed it, pasta and pizza. Those precious foods, chased out off his dreams when Alfred decided to call him so early in the morning.

He yawned as he awaited for lunch. He's not going to lie, he loves for school to get out so he can take a siesta all over again. Why does school have to be so boring? Oh well, he decided to bother someone in front of him, who just happens to be Matthew. Good thing the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Ne, ne. Alfred." he poked the head in front of him. The said person turned around.

"I'm Matthew."

"Hm?"

"I'm Matthew as in Alfred's younger brother? I'm not Alfred."

"Eh? Sorry!"

"It's okay. What do you need?"

"I was just bored. You want to talk, ne?"

"Uh. . . sure. I mean Mr. Franklin won't be back for another twenty minutes or so with the handouts. Why not. What do you want to talk about?

"Just wanted to pass the time. Do you like pasta?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure?"

"YAY! Do you like pizza?"

"Sure."

Was Feliciano trying to make the poor latter hungry? But he can't help it, Feliciano has his heads up in the clouds and pasta and pizzas are usually accompanying him.

**SLAM**

The two looked up from the hand that was on the desk and up to the owner of it. It was none other that Lovino, Feliciano's brother.

"Hi!"

"Don't you think you're making him hungry? Whoever he is."

"I'm Matthew."

"Yeah, yeah. Matthew. Whatever dumbass."

Matthew backed away a bit. Not really knowing what to say. Thankfully Mr. Franklin came back to the classroom.

"Mr. Lovino. Kindly sit down your butt so we can start the quiz, please?"

An embarrassed Lovino then blushed and backed away to his own desk, other snickering at him.

"I hope you all studied. This goes for you Mr. Feliciano."

"No worries. Mr. Franklin." Feliciano then grinned his most famous 'I-have-no-idea-what"s-going-on-so-I'll-just-surrender" smile. Trust me, those smiles exist.

So with that the all got started.

It wasn't too long that the bell sounded for lunch and the kids sighed in relief. No shit. That quiz was hard.

The students then quickly rushed out of the class, not really giving Mr. Franklin any time to say anything. Hey, they were hungry and just wanted to fall in line. That's all!

* * *

><p><span>Ivan<span>

Upon waiting for Yao and hiding form Natalia, Ivan stumbled upon Alfred, whom in return made conversation.

"Hey, dude. Have you seen Yao?"

"Oh. Not really. I was just waiting for him. Why?" he asked.

"I kinda sent him to talk to Kiku. I'll wait for him with ya."

"You what? Alfred, don't you think thats a bit harsh, da?"

"No."

Of course not. Alfred's blind when it comes to sacrificing his friends over something he wants. Why do they put up with this guy again?

They then spotted Yao momentarily since they started talking. He seemed to be shaking violently.

"Yao. Where have you been, da?"

Yao jumped up and turned around.

"O-Oh. Just striking up conversations with Kiku. I was shaking violently, aru."

"Oh don't worry, that's going to go away, sooner or later." Alfred smiled. "So?"

"So what?" Yao and Ivan asked.

"What did Kiku say about me, man. I thought we were homies dude, you know what's up."

"Will you stop talking like that, Alfred, aru?"

"Oh, sorry, dude. So anyways, what he say?"

"He just said you were bothersome and he tore the note you gave him to pieces and snapped the roses in half, aru." Yao said nonchalantly.

Ivan and Alfred both backed away, staring incredulously. So blunt!

Alfred then frowned. "O-oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah, said the note was a pitiful attempt of a love letter, aru."

Ivan and Alfred both backed away again, staring incredulously again.

"Dang, dude. Why are you so blunt? Man, you could have just broke it down to me kindly." Alfred pouted.

"That **WAS** a little too harsh, Yao."

"I'm sorry! It was just that I've been talking to Kiku for a while now and I swear, I think he caught up to me with his bluntness. I'm scared, aru."

"Do not sweat about it, da?" Ivan smiled but frowned when he heard his little sister's creepy voice from afar. "Now I have to go."

He excused himself and ran away.

* * *

><p><span>Gilbert<span>

"What was that about?" Gilbert asked as he saw Natalia pass by.

The other two raised both their arms up and turned around to face him, sighing in relief.

"What?"

"Thought you were someone else, dude. For reals." Alfred shook his head.

"Sorry. But what was that all about?" Gilbert asked again, his yellow chick, Gilbird, resting upon his head.

"Oh, yenno. Natalia." Alfred scoffed. "Always trying to get a piece of Ivan. It's scary."

"Don't I know about it, aru." Yao shook his head.

"Hm. Yeah. She is creepy. Incest much?"

The three shuddered at the thought.

"Anyyywaayss!~" Alfred turned around so he can face Yao. "Where's Kiku now?"

"Oh, he's somewhere on the roof, aru." Yao clasped his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Alfred, you are obsessed! Kiku told you not to tell Alfred huh, Yao?" Gilbert stated while Yao nodded his head. Oh shit, the look on Yao's face. He's so going to get screwed.

"Thanks Yao!" Alfred yelled as he ran towards the rooftop.

Awkward silence.

"Well. . .you're screwed. Nice knowing you." Gilbert shrugged as he walked away to where Matthew and the others were.

* * *

><p><span>Ludwig<span>

In all of Ludwig's life would he ever participate in Alfred's schemes. Unfortunately, Alfred put him into one of his plans just not too long ago.

**Flashback**

_It was break time and Ludwig had nothing better to do until the bothersome kid smacked his desk and got a chair to sit upon right next to him. The squeal of the chair upon the tiles were defeaning._

_"Ne!~ Ludwig! Do me a favor." Alfred demanded as Ludwig turned to him._

_"No." he had replied so bluntly that his bluntness couldn't even cut a tomato. Yes, it was that blunt._

_"Ehhh? Why not?"_

_"Do it your own."_

_"I'll promise to not tell anyone about you baking cookies for us when we went to study at your place. Yes, it was true. Ludwig baked them cookies. Just for them because hey, they were going to study so why not have brain food. But needless to say, they just fooled around and made a mess. Ludwig was forced to clean up after them that day._

_Ludwig turned to the class frantically, looking over to see if anyone heard that remark. Thankfully, everyone was extra noisy that morning so no one really heard him. THANK GOD!_

_Ludwig sighed. "Okay, okay. Just keep that promise. What do you need me to do?"_

_"Tell you tomorrow, m'kay?" Alfred smirked as he put the chair back to where it was and went over to Elizaveta._

**End of flashback**

Needless to say, Ludwig was forever part of Alfred's plans until Kiku was courted. It was for the sake of his reputation. Ain't nobody going to take him seriously if everyone knew he baked cookies.

Ludwig sighed in irritation. The things he does for Alfred. No matter if it's blackmail that gets him to say yes or not. The things he does for Alfred. He wasn't even quite fond of the airhead. Much less likely to be friends with him. But if Feliciano was Alfred's friend then he guesses that it could work out. He saw all of his other friends talking and not giving a care about Alfred's plans of courting Kiku because hey, they were hungry and nobody gives a shit. Well at times they didn't.

Ludwig shrugged, if you can't beat them, join them, his mom always says. But in German.

So as the day progressed he partly didn't care about Alfred's stupidity. He got used to it anyways.

* * *

><p><span>Matthew<span>

He could not believe his brother. Seriously, seriously? It was after school and Alfred had gone into practice with a bruised cheek, thanks to Kiku. Shouldn't have came up on the rooftop.

But anyways. THAT JERK!

Not too long ago Matthew was preparing his things to go home when his oh-so lovely brother turned up with that bruised cheek of his. Matthew then looked up to him, eyes widening as he saw the bruise.

"What happened to you?" he had asked his brother quietly.

"Oh this?" Alfred pointed at his cheek, which resulted a nod back. "I got punched by Kiku." He smiled

. . .He says it like he doesn't even care!

"Does it hurt?"

"It kind of stings a bit but I like to think about it as a punch with love."

A punch with love?

"Uh okay?"

"Yeah, hey do me a favor. Need your help for tomorrow."

Oh hell no.

"Uh. S-sure. What is it?"

"Need you to partner up with Ludwig for me tomorrow. Since my plan this morning didn't go so well, you have to do this plan for me."

"Oh. Okay. What is it?"

"Tell you later, football practice see ya."

With that, his brother just ran to the field.

"W-wait!"

Aw, man! That jerk. Why was Matthew so quick to accept anyways? He would like to give Alfred a piece of his mind but when he was about to, he was almost trampled by the football team that he just ran out of the school and walked home.

Great, he was now stuck with Alfred till he courts Kiku Honda. What did Alfred even see in him? Couldn't he just pick Elizaveta? She had a nice body. Aw, man. Matthew was too young to die a slow death. Too young.

* * *

><p><span>Kiku<span>

Kiku cannot believe Yao! Why would he? Why would he just tell Alfred where he was residing at lunch? He just. . . aughh so pissed. But good thing for Yao, Kiku was a passive person and didn't care much for punching. Except that time with Alfred on the roof, but that was different. Alfred came in suddenly and hugged him from behind. He asked for it. And Yao was not a type of person to get punched. So Kiku just let it slide.

_'What if Yao-san is part of that kid's plan?'_ Kiku sighed. He was just not going to have it. No, hell no. Not with Alfred. He didn't even want to be courted anyways. Not like that. Well, he just didn't want to be courted at all! Ever since that ay, his life was completely ruined. They had used him. _He_ had used him. Kiku sighed once more as he walked towards his house, clearing his mind of Alfred and that day and just began focusing on other things.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer as an apology for my lack of updating but like, yeah. Sorry if I failed. I just kind of rambled on and on. <strong>

**To tell you the truth, I kind of put off this story for a while until now. So I just finished it. Took me a while and I just hoped this chapter was hella entertaining . 'Cause i am so tired. Another chapter coming soon! Don't worry. I just hope I have time. School's starting up next month and yeah. Ahahaha. Don't worry. More to come.**

**I will be posting a short story on how the others' mornings before school went and played out so you guys can see just how frustrated and mad they were when Alfred had called and yelled at 6:15 in the morning.**

**Review please? Cookies made by Ludwig for everyone!**

**xD Okay, I'm going to start on my other stories. Bye bye!**

**P.S: Sorry for the cussing and some slight OOC-ness in the other's character. Haven't watched 'Hetalia' in a loooong time. I will though you guys, I will watch it again! And some of the sentences where there was an 'I' placed to it, were directly talking to you and some were badly out of grammar because I tried to make you guys read it in a ghetto way. Ahahaha. So far, I don't think i succeeded.**


End file.
